


《归巢》16

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 8





	《归巢》16

李东海远远地看见了银赫，他笑了一下，起身招手的动作一顿，与银赫并肩走来的正是苏沛，看他的打扮和手中的行李，似乎也要去哪。

李东海缩回手，原来银赫是要带苏沛一起回家啊。

正想着，苏沛也注意到了他，男孩丢下行李，突然冲过来抱住了李东海，李东海被他撞得后退半步，晕乎乎地不明白发生了什么。

“东海哥！你来得好早啊！”苏沛眼睛亮亮的，笑起来依旧很甜，他亲昵地拉着李东海的手，与上次在咖啡店指着自己破口大骂、面目狰狞扭曲的样子判若两人。

李东海勉强笑道：“没有……我也刚到。”

说话间，银赫来到两人跟前，他看了一眼李东海，视线落在两人交叠的手上，正要说什么，苏沛从他手里接过自己丢下的行李箱，捧起他的脸笑嘻嘻地亲了一口：“辛苦你啦，赫。”

李东海很自觉地移开目光，假装没有看见面前二人的亲热。

银赫眉头微蹙，似乎很不赞同苏沛过于亲密的举动，他沉声警告苏沛：“我说过，在外面收敛一点。”

“我知道呀，可是我太爱你了嘛。”苏沛鼓起嘴巴凑到他跟前，稚嫩的脸蛋做出各种搞怪的表情逗银赫，银赫无奈勾唇，僵硬的脸色缓和几分。

他没忘记一旁的李东海，下意识朝旁边看去，结果对方心不在焉没有一点反应，银赫莫名地感到气闷。

几人一同前往安检处，苏沛与银赫手牵手，一路上开心地聊着什么，李东海落下他们几步跟在身后，一副闷闷不乐的样子，跟前面二人比起来过于安静和沉默。

他握着手机，盘算着李赫宰应该看到自己留下的纸条了，那为什么……手机一点动静都没有呢？按道理说，李赫宰会第一时间打过来，问清楚为什么耍他，或是对自己一顿冷嘲热讽才对啊。

他是不是生气了？还是觉得自己太过懦弱，觉得留纸条的做法幼稚至极？李东海甚至后悔起来——至少他该正式地跟李赫宰道别，然后再离开。

出神的人没有注意到银赫停下脚步，硬是愣愣地一头撞进了他的怀里。

银赫扶了他一把，李东海的身体有点凉，像是穿过晨雾来到的机场，这人没让自己接，也不知道是不是李赫宰送他来的，他想刨根问底，又觉得追问的样子过于小气。

“啊……抱歉，我没注意。”没等银赫松手，李东海连忙退开，他怎么敢忘记旁边还站着一个苏沛，他可不想再被误会了，被人泼咖啡的滋味也不想再尝一次。

银赫问他：“吃饭没有？”

李东海摇头：“还没，早上出来得太匆忙了。”

“想吃什么？进去一起吧。”

“我都行，看你们。”

苏沛这时候突然开口：“别呀东海哥，你每次都说得不清不楚，万一我们理解错你的意思，选了你不爱吃的东西怎么办呀，到时候你又该不高兴了。”

他人畜无害地歪着头，看上去真的很在乎李东海的口味。银赫没有听出苏沛暗藏的深意，单纯为了李东海敷衍的态度感到生气，他那日明明看见李东海跟李赫宰在一起的时候不是这样的，两人说说笑笑有商有量，现在来到他面前就是一句“都行”。

他不悦道：“想吃什么就说，我会迁就你。”

李东海无奈极了，耐心解释：“我……我真的吃什么都行，你还不知道我吗？我从来都是随便的。”

银赫还要说些什么，被苏沛打断：“好啦赫，东海哥说随便我们就听他的吧，别问那么多，说不定他有选择困难症呢？”

李东海差点笑出声，选择困难？就当他有吧。他不想与苏沛展开口舌之争，这孩子心里想得什么他大概摸清了一二，不就是要对比吗？不就是要让他难看吗？多此一举的行为如果能让苏沛开心一点、满足一点，那就说吧，他不会对这种话产生任何感觉。

银赫的脸色很差，终是没说什么，转身加快了脚步。

最后几人在机场里找了家茶餐厅，李东海连菜单都懒得翻，直接点了一碗瘦肉粥，苏沛挑挑拣拣，按照平时点餐的习惯，把精致的招牌点心挨个点了个遍。

等餐时间苏沛玩着自己跟银赫的手机壳，把对方的拆下来换成自己的，银赫放任他乱动，又或者说是对他的行为视而不见，他看似是在沉思，实际一直观察着对面的李东海。

他不喜欢李东海这副风轻云淡的样子，让他看不透、抓不住，像是随时都会从他的世界里飞走。

“东海哥怎么了？是不是心情不好？”苏沛友善地问。

李东海条件反射的客套话已经到了嘴边，他想了想又换成了另一句。

“对，最近的烦心事很多。”

“是跟李赫宰有关吧？”苏沛忽略银赫的表情，单纯好奇道：“你们俩发展到哪一步了？确定关系了？还是已经……”

“苏沛。”

李东海叫停，李赫宰的名字被苏沛用这种方式说出来引来他极大的不满，他讨厌外人猜想他俩的关系，那是对李赫宰的不尊重，李东海压下怒火，依旧客客气气地说：“你想多了，我的生活里不是只有他。”

“啊——”苏沛遗憾地拉长声音：“不说就不说嘛，不过东海哥一定要照顾好自己啊，都有黑眼圈了，好憔悴呀。”

李东海淡淡道：“劳烦你挂心了。”

他油盐不进的态度让苏沛更加抬高了下巴，男孩恶心透了李东海这副故作清高的虚伪模样，在心里用恶毒的语言早就将他骂了个遍。

“烦心事？”银赫冷不丁开口：“什么烦心事，连我都不能说？”

李东海垂下眼帘喝了一口热茶：“鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，你不会想听的。”

“谁说我不想听，是你不给我了解的机会。”银赫加重语气，声音中带有明显的怨气。

在座的两人都听出了银赫的反常，李东海放下茶杯很是诧异，为了缓和气氛半开玩笑地说：“干嘛呀银赫？你以前从不关心这些的，今天太阳打西边出来了？”

“以前是以前，不要拿过去的事衡量我，还有，到底是我不关心还是你不屑说，你自己心里清楚。”

银赫紧盯着李东海，锐利的目光像是穿过李东海直接看进了他的心里：“李东海，你是小瞧我还是在小瞧你自己？”

气氛降到冰点，李东海不敢再冒然开玩笑了，正好这时菜品一道道端上来，他松了一口气，勉强打起精神说：“先、先吃东西吧，该登机了。”

银赫定定地看了他一会儿，李东海假装没感受到他的视线低头喝粥，实际心里怵得发慌，他不愿多想银赫话中的意思，也不想探究银赫的变化是因为什么，过去，他已经为这些拐拐绕绕的东西耗尽所有的心力了。

银赫见得不到李东海的回应，闭了闭眼挫败地拿起筷子，而全程听完他们对话的苏沛，用了极大的克制力才没有在银赫面前闹起来，面对一桌子菜肴，他是一点胃口都没有了。

“啊？苏沛不跟你一起回家吗？”

银赫皱眉，用看智障的眼神看李东海：“你在想什么？我为什么要带他回家？”

李东海被呛得一愣，挠头道：“我还以为……你是带他回家见叔叔阿姨。”

“我带他见我爸妈干嘛？你……”银赫顿了一下，这才明白李东海的意思，心里顿时恼怒不已：“你傻了还是我疯了？带他回家看我妈被气死？”

“我不是这个意思。”李东海小心翼翼地问：“阿姨她……不接受这个？”

“不是。”银赫揉揉眉心：“他太能闹了，我跟他迟早得分。”

李东海的脑袋一片空白，似乎不能接受李赫宰的说法——原来感情是可以提前预料结果的吗？

“你、你不是说自己很喜欢他吗？我还以为你认定了就是他……”

明明在机场的时候你们还那样亲密，这些又算什么？

银赫嗤之以鼻：“感觉是会变的，恋爱就只是恋爱，难道我跟他谈就要绑上自己的一辈子？李东海你别搞笑了。”

李东海默然，或许这就是他跟银赫的区别吧，他倒也不是觉得一旦谈了就要长久，而是他有自己的坚持，在一起不是轻易做出的选择，“认真”这两个字也不是荷尔蒙攀升下的错觉，解决问题的方式有很多，一遍遍的换人也只是在重复同样的错误而已。

银赫到底在以往的感情中投入了几分他不得而知，他享受着爱情中的火热与甜蜜，却从不会给对方许下任何承诺。

李东海不评价银赫的对错，或许有些事根本没有对和错，他只是好奇是否有人真正走进过银赫的内心？如果苏沛听到了银赫的话，会不会很伤心呢？

他想到刚才苏沛离开的时候，狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，那样子，像是把他当成了仇人一般。

李东海想着想着睡了过去，银赫为他拉下遮光板，看着近在咫尺的人，眼中闪烁着复杂的情绪。

能让他带回家的人……

“妈我回来了。”李东海回到家，厨房飘出阵阵饭香，李母听到开门声丢下手里的东西走出来，李东海张开双臂，给了她一个大大的拥抱。

家里依旧是李东海熟悉的摆设，回到这里会让他的身心得到久违的放松和安心，父母的怀抱永远是最温暖的港湾。

小半年没见，李东海埋在母亲的肩上吸吸鼻子哑声问：“爸爸呢？”

李母笑着拍了拍儿子的后背：“你爸出去打牌了，我还没跟他说你今天回来呢。”

“想你了。”

李母脸上的笑容确更甚了，嘴上故意啧怪道：“多大的人了还跟妈撒娇。”

李东海不乐意，黏着母亲任性地说：“我想喝你煮的海带汤。”

“就知道你要喝，已经在锅上熬着啦。”

李东海又跟母亲说了会儿话，回房间换了衣服再次走出来，饭桌上已经摆好小菜在等他了。

“银赫跟你一起回来的？一会儿吃完饭过去打声招呼，前几天在路上碰见，小芬还在念叨你俩呢。”

“不用了妈，就是叔叔阿姨去机场接的我们，已经打过招呼了。”

他跟母亲聊了许多电话里不曾说过的事，后来李母见儿子有些困了便收拾碗筷催他去睡午觉，李东海的确是很疲倦，躺在自己小床上没过多久就睡着了。

傍晚，李父与银赫一起回来，李东海惊讶两人怎么会遇上，银赫说下午帮他妈出门买东西时看到了李叔，叔叔邀请他来家里坐坐。

李父跟银赫坐在沙发上聊银赫的工作、最近谈成的案子、公司近几年的计划和发展。在长辈面前，银赫一改浮躁，冷静沉稳的模样简直不是李东海平日里认识的家伙，那人从来到他们家就像没看到自己一样，李东海也不在意，搬了个凳子坐在厨房门口摘豆角。

晚饭过后银赫提出想跟李东海出去走走，李父李母当然没有异议，还说以前的中学翻修了，你们可以往那儿走。

年幼时觉得跑不尽藏不完的院子，如今一眼望去老旧了许多，楼下白晃晃的路灯忽闪忽闪的，像是随时都会熄灭，两人走出小区踏上柏油路，街边点点灯光落进漆黑静谧的海水里，印出一片灿烂的星火。

李东海扭头问：“冷不冷？出来时应该提醒你加件衣服的。”

银赫没说话，只是伸出手递给他，李东海抓紧感受了一下温度，觉得挺热乎的，便放下心准备把手收回来。

银赫没有给他这个机会，他自然地垂下胳膊牵起李东海的手来，李东海怔住，忍不住道：“银赫……”

“明明自己的手才是凉的。”银赫目视前方，似乎不觉得牵着李东海有什么不妥。

他生硬别扭的样子被李东海看在眼里，应该说银赫任何一个细微的表情都逃不过李东海的眼睛，李东海笑了一下，叹道：“以前……很早以前的时候，你也是这样牵我去上学的。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。”

银赫沉默了几秒：“有些事我不太记得了。”

“没关系，我记得就行。”

李东海兴致勃勃地讲述着两人过去经历的趣事，银赫不曾留意的种种细节在李东海眼中又是一番全新的画面，他看着滔滔不绝的李东海，心中五味杂陈，是不是在不经意间溜走的那些时光里，自己错过了最该抓紧的东西？

手的另一边是无边无际的大海，海风中咸湿的潮气全是童年的回忆，有推车的小贩从他们身边经过，银赫问他：“要不要吃小蛋糕？”

李东海眼睛一转，露出灿烂的笑脸点头说好。

不知不觉中，两人走到了曾经的中学，李东海说想进去看看，银赫领着他走上前跟门卫说明情况。

夜晚的操场上有人在锻炼或是踢球，李东海走累了来到看台，银赫紧挨着他坐下，两人并肩靠在一起。

“学校的变化真大。”李东海感叹：“听说小学部跟初中部合并了，如果教室没锁就好了，我还想去以前的班里看看呢。”

“我记得你有次上楼梯摔跤，磕掉了一颗门牙。”

李东海脸红：“这么糗的事就别拿出来说了嘛！”

银赫觉得有意思，嘴角染上笑意：“你见到我就哭，巧的是没过多久我的牙也掉了，你还教我把牙扔到楼下，说这样能长得更好。”

李东海心里热热的，这些宝贵的回忆，原来不止他一个人记得。

“我们……多久没有坐在一起说话了？”

李东海摇头：“不知道，上一次是什么时候我忘记了。”

“你最近很少联系我。”银赫平静地说：“越来越少了，从某一刻开始。”

银赫额前的碎发被风扬起，模样看上去有些落寞，李东海没由来的感到抱歉，低声说：“本就没什么重要的事，况且……你恋爱的时候我很少去打扰你，你也知道。”

银赫没有吭声，就在李东海以为这个话题不会继续下去的时候，银赫轻声问：“所以，苏沛的存在让你感到不舒服，对吗？”

“不是……”

“那如果没有他呢，东海。”银赫转过身，半张脸藏在夜色中：“如果没有他，我们还能回到从前吗？回到你只看着我，我的身边也只有你的时候。”

李东海怔住了，他没想到银赫会对他说这些，对方真挚的双眼里没有一丝玩笑的意味，李东海的心猛然一痛，因为他发现自己不忍心打碎银赫眼底的憧憬。

“我……”他别开脸，结结巴巴地说：“你、你说什么呢，别拿这个开玩笑。”

“我没有开玩笑。”

银赫的视线过于强烈，这是他从小到大第一次这么认真地注视李东海，李东海的鼻头一酸，忍耐太久、忍到他快要感觉不到的那份苦楚，被银赫的几句话重新召唤回来。

李东海问：“你喜欢我吗，银赫？”

不等银赫回答，李东海紧接着又问：“你分得清自己的感情是喜欢而不是习惯，是爱情而不是依赖吗？”

银赫绷紧下巴，喉结上下滑动着。

“银赫，我……”李东海哽咽，不大不小的声音伴随着晚风一字不落地传进银赫的耳朵里。

“我在很小、很小的时候就喜欢上了一个男孩。”

银赫身体一震，李东海没有停下继续往下说。

“我陪他长大，陪他经历了许多人生中的第一次，我一直站在他的身后，望着他的背影，期待有一天他能回头看看我，看看我的付出、我的坚守，我一度笨拙的以为，只要我愿意等，他就一定会是我的，他会发现我才是最了解他的人。”

“后来我才明白，爱情不是单方面了解，也不是比谁的陪伴够久够长，漫长的等待不如他主动靠近我一步，而我喜欢的人，只需一眼就能跟除我以外的人陷入热恋，每到那种时候，我的坚持就显得更愚蠢更可笑。”

银赫红了眼角，嘴里不断重复着：“不是的东海……不是的……”

李东海惨然一笑，笑容印在银赫眼中竟有几分哀伤和凄美。

“我期待他回头的那天也一直没有到来，因为人始终是向前看的，他也一样，只有我在他身后的阴影里，描绘不切实际的幻想。”

“我用了二十年才明白这些道理，代价是滚得浑身是伤。银赫，你说回到我们只有彼此的时候，这对我来说是不是太不公平了呢？我从来都只有你，但你……从来没有把我当成唯一。”

说完这些，李东海长长地呼出一口气，时间在这一瞬被拉的很长，有什么东西随着这口气被吐出体外，迟到多年的告白，只有李东海知道自己耗尽了勇气和浑身的力气。

“现在，我不想再等了。”

“我的童年、少年、包括青年时期长达二十年的暗恋，到此为止了。”

到此为止了……

银赫一时之间反应不过来这简简单单的五个字，他像是被定格在座位上，脸色苍白，嘴唇轻轻颤抖。最终，眼眶再也盛不下滚烫的泪水，一颗颗滚落下来，心脏传来的钝痛提醒着他，自己已经彻彻底底地失去李东海了。

“我不……”银赫倔强地不肯接受这个现实，李东海怎么能轻轻巧巧地就说出，跟自己到此为止了呢？他才明白李东海对自己的爱恋啊，他还来不及为之付出，甚至来不及与李东海相恋，下一秒就被告知已经结束，这让他如何能够接受？

他压低声音，生怕暴露出自己的脆弱：“我不要到此为止，我不要结束。”

李东海欲言又止，他最怕演变成这样，心意被无视、被冷落他都不怕，他最怕的就是在自己放手以后，银赫晚他一步再将感情重新拎起，这种折磨人的阴差阳错，简直像是命运的玩笑。

银赫将他揽入怀中，下巴磕在他的颈窝里，即使抱得再紧怀里的人仿佛还是会消失，他只能不断收紧手臂，想要与李东海之间不再剩一丝缝隙。

“你累了的话……换我来，这次你站在原地别动，换我来追你，不管是一百步，还是一千步一万步，只要你……别说结束。”

李东海看不见银赫的表情，但他听出耳边的人尾音打颤，他感到心疼和不舍，卑微的挽留从来都不适合银赫。

“银赫……”

“我不听！”

他紧紧抱着李东海，怀里的温度仿佛可以持续到天荒地老，李东海却清楚，这是最后的道别了。

“追来追去的游戏，你我都别再玩了，等待这种事，我一个人做过就够了。”

说完，李东海挣开银赫的怀抱，转身离开的同时，银赫猛地站起来，在他身后大喊：“李东海！”

明明是最熟悉的嗓音，却带着孤注一掷的哀切，让李东海难受到快要心碎。

“他后悔了……那个男孩他后悔了！他后悔自己知道得太晚！后悔自己没有早一点抓住你可是……”

“……你能不能、能不能再给他一个机会？不要现在就淘汰他好不好？”

李东海没有转身，银赫透过模糊的视线看见那人好像在擦眼泪，过了一会儿李东海才开口，依旧是最初的问题。

“银赫，你喜欢我吗？”

“我喜……”话到嘴边，银赫突然顿住了，他恍然间明白了李东海不是在问他，想要的也不是答案。

他凭什么说喜欢？在得知了所有的事情之后，给李东海补上一句“我喜欢你”吗？他代表着哪个银赫？过去的，还是此刻的？他是想弥补，还是幡然醒悟，把这二十年当做一场浑浑噩噩的梦？

那个答案，说比不说更加残忍。

“银赫，不是所有人都会留在原地等待，我不为过去后悔，也自然不会为放手而惋惜。”

“过去都是我看着你走，这次……换我先走吧。”

留下最后一句话，李东海一步一步走下台阶，决然的背影让银赫丧失了追上去的勇气，他眼睁睁看着李东海离开，远去的人影直到消失都没有再回头。


End file.
